


To Short to Ride the Rooller Coaster

by Sawyer45



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawyer45/pseuds/Sawyer45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gang goes to a Carnival</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Short to Ride the Rooller Coaster

It had been a long day at the carnival with the entire gang having a blast with the rollercoasters and other attractions. Lafontaine and Perry had been inseparable the entire day even though they still followed the entire group, yet still of with each other. Leaving Danny, Carmilla, and Laura to decide what they wanted to do with their day at the carnival. About half of the rides Laura was too short to go on so throughout the day she got the nickname queen of the elves, as in Santa’s elves. Which they all thought was hilarious the entirety of the day whether she got on the rollercoaster or was too short to be let on the ride.

While they were mocking Laura occasionally they would lose LaFontaine and Perry only to have them turn up twenty minutes later with hair slightly more disarrayed and wide smiles. They didn't say anything but know what was happening when they went on mocking Laura as queen of the elves. Getting late in the afternoon Carmilla wanted to go on the biggest roller coaster there, before they could get there Lafontaine and Perry said they were going to the house of horrors, Perry a little more reluctantly. 

The rest of the group continued to the rollercoaster that Carmilla wanted to go on which was naturally the largest and fastest ride at the carnival. Getting to the ride Carmilla and Danny both were tall enough to ride and when Laura got there she was just barley too short to be let on the ride. In unison Carmilla and Danny said “to bad for the Queen of Santa’s elves!”  
“Well I hope that you’re too tall Xena Queen of the Giants. And yes I know Xena was the giant killer.” She said fuming a little before walking away.

Chuckling Carmilla turns to Danny and says “Come on Xena giant queen let’s get on the ride.”  
Stepping into the ride they sat down and waited for the safety bars to come down over their shoulders. Suddenly the bars for Carmilla and the rest of the people came down yet Danny’s stayed right where they were, when an attendant walked up and said “Excuse me miss but your too tall for the safety bars to come down and I’m going to need to ask you to get off the ride for safety issues.”

“Well this is just great, I guess Laura got her wish that I would be queen of the giants” she said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Walking around the park trying to find Laura, she almost missed her because she was hunched over her phone with tears in her eyes. Being a little worried Danny walked over and sat down next to Laura before saying “Hey why are you crying we were having such a good time?”

“Well you were having a good time queen of the giants! While I haven’t been able to go on half the rides as well as being mocked the whole time!” she said with more tears streaming down her face.

Without saying a word Danny grabs Laura and pulls her close into a tight embrace, meant to comfort her. The feeling that she got as Laura calmed down and moved closer to make the embrace more comfortable for both, made Danny feel like there were butterflies in her stomach. Before she could do anything more Laura grabbed her at the chin and turned her face so they were facing each other. Their size difference was apparent because it was like a giant and an elf were staring at each other with as much distance as possible. With a quickness that neither of them expected they were kissing with a passion that they hadn’t felt in a long time. Losing all concepts of time as they were locked in each other’s arms and lips for what seemed like forever. 

So absorbed in each other they didn’t notice that LaFontaine and Perry had come back and were saying things like “I can’t believe they found a stool tall enough for Laura to kiss Danny.” And “Finally the elf and Giant got together.” All this time they were completely oblivious to the mockery that was going on near them until Carmilla walked up and became more brooding once she saw Danny and Laura interlocked. The light died in her eyes and she felt like she was dying inside seeing the one that she loved with another. After several seconds of soul crushing emptiness she tried to gather herself and said with ice in her voice “Hey Cupcake you and Xena done so that we can get going.” 

“Oh yeah sure thing, Danny come on we've got to go” she said while trying to break free of Danny’s embrace. 

At the front of the group were Danny and Laura hand in hand, followed by Lafontaine and Perry who were talking about the House of Horrors, Perry with a slight look of dread at how much LaFontaine had enjoyed it, and Finally Carmilla in the back still feeling like she was dying but this time shooting daggers with her eyes at Danny. The entire way back to the car Carmilla said nothing and just followed dully after the group who talked and laughed the entire way back. Getting to the car everyone got in LaFontaine driving, surprisingly they were the only one with a license, everyone else just got in Perry in shotgun and Danny, Laura, and Carmilla in the back seats. 

Having to sit next to Laura was even more painful because she was cuddling with Danny in the car and Carmilla had to sit next to this. Eventually her face must have physically shown how much pain she was in because Laura looked over and asked “Hey Carm are you feeling ok because you don’t look well?”

“Yeah I’m fine cupcake no need to worry about me.” She said clearly not in the moment.  
Returning to her different world of pain Carmilla started starring out the window to avoid the cuddling that was going on next to her. Without warning she felt a hand grab her shirt and pull her into the cuddling with Laura and Danny. Looking down she saw Laura’s hand still grasping her shirt, and when she looked up and Laura was looking into her eyes. 

“I couldn't stand to see you in so much pain Carm.” She said before pulling Carmilla closer.  
Without saying a word she nuzzled in closer to Laura’s shoulder feeling the warmth of Laura as she lay there cuddling.


End file.
